1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash welding apparatus which is employed in an iron-steel continuous acid washing line (strip line) etc. More particularly, it relates to a flash welding apparatus comprising rotary shears and a trimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a front view of a conventional flash welding apparatus for iron-steel continuous acid washing line; FIG. 2 is a sectional view thereof and FIG. 3 is a side view thereof.
In FIGS. 1 to 3, the reference (1) designates a lower frame; (2) designates a guide mounted on the lower frame; (3) designates a guide bar which is guided by the guide (2); (4) and (5) designate respectively an inlet side electrode table and an outlet side electrode table; (5) designates an electrode table delivery cylinder which is mounted on the lower frame (1) and whose end of a rod is connected to the inlet side electrode table (4) and the outlet side electrode table (5) to independently move the table (4) and the table (5) on the lower frame (1); (7) designates an upper electrode; (8) designates an upper electrode frame; (9) designates a lower electrode; (10a) designates a detachable up-set cylinder mounted on the outlet side electrode table (5); (10b) designates a detachable mechanism at the end of the rod of the up-set cylinder (10a) which faces the detachable up-set cylinder (10a) on the inlet side electrode table (4); (11) designates a transformer for welding; (12) designates a detachable secondary conductor connecting part; (13) designates a secondary side bus-bar; (14) designates a cylinder for shifting the secondary side bus-bar; (15) designates a holding frame of the inlet side electrode table (4); (16) designates a holding frame of the outlet side electrode table (5); (17) designates a shearing machine for a scrape treatment of top and rear edge of a strip and said shearing machine having a C shape frame; (18) designates a pair of rotary shears disposed at the opening of the C shape frame thereof; (19) designates a guide mounted on the lower frame (1); (20) designates a guide bar; (21) designates a flash trimmer having a C shape frame; (22) designates a tool holder and (23) designates a delivery cylinder of a shearing machine.
Thus, the inlet side electrode table (4), the outlet side electrode table (5), two pairs of rotary shears (18) and the trimmer (21) are mounted on the lower frame (1) so as to be independently movable.
The structure of the conventional flash welding apparatus for an iron-steel continuous acid washing line and the lay-out of the main parts have been described.
The inlet side electrode table (4) and the outlet side electrode table (5) are mutually departed by releasing the connections of the detachable up-set cylinder (10a) and the detachable secondary conductor connecting part and they are mutually, backwardly shifted to stay at the original positions.
Two pairs of the rotary shears (18) are disposed on the lower frame at the specific positions out of a strip line in independently separating from the inlet side electrode table (4) and the outlet side electrode table (5). Accordingly, the rotary shears (18) are driven by the shearing machine delivery cylinder (23) only when the inlet side electrode table (4) and the outlet side electrode table (5) are kept in the original positions (waiting position) whereby they are shifted into the strip line to carry out the scrape treatment for the top and rear edges of the strip in the welding apparatus. After the scrape treatment, the rotary shears (18) return to the original positions. Accordingly, only the inlet side electrode table (4) and the outlet side electrode table (5) can be mutually approached whereby the welding can be carried out under the condition connecting the detachable up-set cylinder (10a) and the detachable secondary conductor connecting part (12).
However, the conventional welding apparatus has the following disadvantages.
(1) In the conventional flash welding apparatus for an iron-steel continuous acid washing, the scrape treatment of the top and rear edge of the strip is carried out in the apparatus, whereby two pairs of rotary shears are required and accordingly, the rotary shears are obliged to dispose out of the strip line in independently separating from the electrode tables so as to maintain the approach of the electrodes in the welding operation.
(2) The rotary shears should have each C shape frame whereby high rigidity is required and a long distance for departing the electrode tables is required to spend much time for shifting the electrode table to the welding position after the scrape treatment.
(3) The rotary shears are disposed at the specific positions for easily adjusting the positions of the electrode table and the rotary shears, whereby the electrode tables should be departed for a distance depending upon the structure even though the scrape degree is small and the time loss is caused.